


Inseguridades que afectan el alma

by Branstairs



Category: mo xiang tong xiu - Fandom
Genre: Harry Potter Donceles Jin Ling bebé del ChengYao, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27803569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Branstairs/pseuds/Branstairs
Summary: En el universo de Harry Potter, Meng Yao ocuparía el lugar que le corresponde a Draco Malfoy. El clan Jin se alía con el que no debe ser nombrado por propósitos deshonesto y sólo le queda obedecer sus mandatos para no poner en riesgo a su madre y, muy a su pesar, su muy adorado novio y la sorpresa que carga en su interior.
Relationships: Jiang Cheng/Jin GuangYao
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Inseguridades que afectan el alma

**Author's Note:**

> Me atreví a subir algo aquí con miedo al rechazo. Técnicamente Ao3 es la cuna de los fanfics decentes y bien escritos y tengo miedo de que no tenga talento suficiente y sea la excepción, las circunstancias me llevaron aquí.

La habitación era apenas iluminada por la varita de sauce que cargaba Meng Yao, con un hechizo que aprendió hace años cuando era apenas un niño inocente que no se tropezaba con la dura realidad. Con unos anteojos intentaba leer bien los ingredientes para realizar una poción perfecta que le ayudaría a eliminar el ser vivo que cargaba en su vientre. Ya faltaba unos cuantos meses para graduarse de Hogwarts, no se creía capaz de ser un padre a temprana edad y mucho menos desonrrar a su querido novio, el próximo heredero de la familia Jiang. Suficientes problemas cargaba Jiang Cheng con su familia y no deseaba darle más peso a su vida con un bebé. 

Desde el baile que se organizó para celebrar el torneo de los tres magos ellos no podían seguir siendo ignorantes con sus sentimientos, que fue naciendo gracias a la rivalidad entre los Slytherins con los Gryffindor. Jiang Cheng junto con su hermano del corazón eran cazadores en el equipo de Quiddich, mientras que Meng Yao era el buscador de la snicht dorada. Si no fuera porque ambos chocaron por culpa de la bola dorada no se comerían la boca como lo hacen actualmente. 

Desde que se notaron cada vez que se encontraban eran peleas tontas o competiciones que se resolvían en la noche abrazados en la torre de astronomía, ocultos de todos los alumnos que sólo se desvivían por prejuicios tontos y glorificar duelos por portar un color diferente en la corbata. Querían un descanso de todo los problemas que los rodeaban pero sería imposible cuando "el que no debe ser nombrado" estaba de cacería para asesinar o secuestrar a los Jiang, y, por si fuera poco los Jin se aliaron con ese mago por poder y más reconocimiento. Su padre nunca dejaría la avaricia, su hermano mayor tuvo la suerte de salir de allí pero como consecuencia, el hijo no reconocido de una prostituta sería el reemplazo para realizar las encomiendas de Bellatrix por orden de GuangShan.

Esa bruja lo ha estado tormentando todo el año para que terminara de reparar el armario evanescente. Cada semana le llegaban cartas que lo volvían loco pero lo peor que pudo haber recibido fue el pequeño dedo de su mamá, que era una muggle completamente inocente y creer que por culpa de su lentitud al reparar el armario ella sufrió. 

Definitivamente este bebé no vería el mundo para vivir esclavizado, aunque no lo pareciera amaba mucho a su poroto y por eso le ahorraría el vivir como el hijo de un mortifago mestizo.

O ese era el plan hasta que cierta persona se enteró justo a tiempo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-¡Jiang Cheng! ¡Jiang Cheng!

-¿Qué quieres, Wei WuXian?

-¡Mostrarte lo que me hizo Lan Zhan! ¿No está lindo?

Le muestra un estatuilla de conejito blanco. Para Jiang Cheng no hay nada especial hasta que ve que su hermano extrae de su mochila otra estatuilla, pero esta vez con forma de un zorro rodeándo una flor de Loto. Inesperadamente se sonroja al ver a Wei WuXian sonreir con picardía. 

-Hm, veo que no te gustó mucho mi conejito pero sí el zorrito ¿no te recuerda a alguien?

-¡Cállate! 

Se empezaron a perseguir por todo el jardín hasta que se cansaron. Pronto iba a ser el toque de queda y tenían que volver a su sala común. 

-¿Quieres saber algo? -pregunta de nuevo el mayor. Ambos caminaban por los pasajes hasta llegar a las escalera movedizas-, desde que ustedes están juntos ya no te vez tan amargado. Hasta la arruga que tenías en la frente se suavizó un poco, creí que sería eterna jajaja.

-Tonto.

-Meng Yao es el que te vuelve tonto.

-No es cierto -avergonzado zanja el tema. 

Dicen la contraseña y el retrato de la dama se abre dándoles el paso hacia la sala común de colores carmesí. Jiang Cheng siempre diría "mejor es el morado, la sala común y la corbata serían más lindos si fueran morado" tanto color rojo lo fastidia. Y más lo fastidia todavía cuando ve que el trío de oro nunca respetaban las reglas de dormir temprano. Allí están: San Potter, la come-libros y el pelirojo hablando en susurros. 

Siempre creyó que tener al niño que vivió estudiando aquí es un peligro inminente. Todos los años siempre sucedía algo malo, por su culpa ahora hay que estar más alerta y eso significa que su querida hermana corría peligro. Voldemort no es alguien que se deba subestimar. La situación estaría mejor si a Harry Potter lo hubieran expulsado antes o no abrir la escuela hasta que se resolviera este problema. A veces se preguntaba de que si Albus Dumbledore es tan poderoso como dicen ¿por qué todavía no mata al señor tenebroso? ¿Por qué no eliminar el problema desde la raíz?

Claro que Jiang Cheng siempre cree que todo se resuelve fácil. Nunca ve por los daños colaterales o que es sólo un anciano que está a punto de morir por una maldición, pero eso no lo sabe.

Al día siguiente busca a su novio secreto por el gran comedor. Lo ve sentado leyendo una carta. Vuelve su atención hacia sus amigos pensando en lo hermoso que se veía con el cabello despeinado, sin notar las ojeras y su mano derecha que temblaba. Estaba decidido a ganar la copa de las casas aunque tenga que pasar por encima de la inteligencia de Meng Yao, que era demasiado y junto a su hermano planear las estrategias para vencer en el Quiddich.

-¿Hum? -alguien se sentó al lado del Slytherin mestizo e intentó llamar su atención.

-¿MingJue? -vuelca su mirada hacia el hombre fornido.

-¿De quien es la carta? -pregunta de manera un poco hosca, él no conoce lo que era hablar con delicadeza así que cualquier persona que no lo conociera dirían que estaba aplicando intimidación.

-Oh... -regresa la mirada hacia la carta y sin pensarlo lo rompe en pequeños pedazos- de nadie.

Suspirando del estrés no nota que Nie MingJue va tomando algunos pedazos de la carta y se los guarda en las mangas de la túnica. 

Él no se daba cuenta que estaba siendo vigilado por unos de sus mejores amigos.

-¿Cuál es la primera clase?

-Pociones.

-¿Ya no está Snape?

-No. Ahora es nuestro profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras.

-Hasta que al fin lo logró -frunce el ceño y aprieta los puños hasta que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos.

Sentía mucho asco. 

Pero más asco se tenía a sí mismo al recordar que ellos dos eran traidores y se encubrían.

-Hum, pobres los de las demás casas.

.

.

.

.

Todo se sentía helado. Su cuerpo se paralizó al darse cuenta de su error.

¿Por qué lo estaba mirando así? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? 

¿Es miedo? ¿Enojo?

-¿Así que tu hueles a lotos, chocolate y la misma vez lavanda? ¿y ese es el joven Jiang Cheng? -el profesor estaba muy curioso, tanto que no reparaba que Meng Yao estaba a punto de tener un ataque de pánico y que Jiang Cheng estaba a punto de estallar.

Resulta que estaban en medio de una lección sobre unas pociones para reconocer de cuáles se trataban. Sin querer Meng Yao se había acercado mucho a un caldero que humeaba espirales de color rosa y se dejó llevar por la sensación que le otorgó. Se sintió reconfortado al oler la esencia de su novio y no se dio cuenta que dijo el nombre del Jiang con un suspiro de joven enamorada y le preguntó que cuándo le daría un beso. Que cuándo comerían chocolates. Que cuándo dejaría la vagancia y que le enseñaría a lavar su ropa con lavanda, que ese aroma complementaba su esencia a lotos.

Estaba como drogado y tarde se dio cuenta. Estaba totalmente avergonzado y no quería ver las expresiones de sus compañeros al enterarse que un Slytherin y mestizo estaba saliendo con un Gryffindor sangre pura.

Jiang Cheng estaba enojado y no entendía el por qué su novio traicionó su confianza al revelar su relación así que comenzó a decir que estaba soñando. Que no era verdad, que nunca estaría con él porque no era alguien importante y no cumplía con sus requisitos. 

Le dolió.

Se sintió herido al escucharlo mentir sin una pizca de vacilación.

Crack crack crack

-Jajaja esto es una equivocación. ¿Por qué me fijaría en un tipo que no sabe lo que es la diversión y, además, no puede ganarle a su hermano en cualquier cosa? Que inútil.

Sonríe siniestramente atacándolo en dónde más le duele: su orgullo.

Jiang Cheng se queda mudo al igual que Wei Ying.

Casi nunca escupía veneno, pero cuando lo hacía siempre era con muchas ganas y dejaba que su lado oscuro se enroscara en su ser.

Ese mismo día tuvieron una pelea fuerte. Se maldijeron entre los dos hasta romper por cuarta vez su relación.

MingJue era un espectador. Él siempre pensó que esa relación nunca debió surgir.

Un Slytherin no debe estar con un Gryffindor. Son imcompatibles por donde mires. Sólo hay que analizar a este par, que por cualquier tontería se molestan y no se comunican bien.

Iba a ir por el enano pero se quedó quieto al mirarlo decaer y vomitar en los zapatos de Jiang Cheng.

-¿...? ¿Yao?

-No me hables más, sólo te ha importado el que dirán. Si me muero llorarías pero no harías nada -rechaza las manos que lo querían tomar.

Con la poca dignidad que le quedaba se aleja de ahí.

¿No pudiste ser menos oportuno, cariño?

.

.

.

.

-Buenas noches, Jin GuangYao.

Dumbledore se gira a mirarlo suavemente sin inmutarse de que estaba siendo apuntado con una varita.

-Ese no es mi nombre -dijo tajantemente. Subió las escaleras de caracol de la torre de astronomía con elegancia.

En sus ojos ambarines no había miedo, dudas ni llantos, lo que sí había era turbulencias. Lo que tenía que llorar ya lo había llorado, lo que tenía que lamentar ya lo lamentó. Ahora estaba gordo pero a la misma vez demacrado, sus huesos se notaban y estaba harto. Su corazón marchitado arrepentido.

-Si antes alguien te ofreciera una mano ayuda ¿cuál sería tu situación ahora?

-La misma. Las personas son egoístas ¡no quieras ser adivino ahora! 

-¿Tu hijo como está? -ignoró lo antes dicho por el adolescente.

-... -su mano tembló por la indignación que le embargó. Su bebé estaba bien ¿por qué le importa tanto ahora?

-Joven Yao, usted no es un asesino.

-¿No? ¿Entonces que soy? ¡usted no me conoce!

-Sé que maldeciste a Jiang YanLi para que me diera el collar maldito, sé que intercambiaste una botella de agua-miel por uno adulterado con veneno para asesinarme, perdóname Jin GuangYao por pensar que esos intentos fueron tan débiles que no los hiciste de corazón.

-¡Él confía en mí! Él me eligió... 

Se sube la manga para mostrarle la marca tenebrosa que tiene en el brazo. 

-No confía en ti. Eres el títere de tu padre, sólo te utiliza. Piensa, puedes traer a tu madre para protegerla.

-¡No! ¡me van a emtregar con los aurores... despídete de tu colegio.

Desechó todo pensamiento de creerle. Los buenos siempre están en contra de los malos, no hay salvación, ya estaba manchado así que apuntó su varita hacia el anciano y conjuró la maldición.

Papá... papá... ¡papi!

Abre los ojos a lo máximo y se reincorpora de su cama de un salto.

Parpadea varias veces hasta que logra enfocar su mirada hacia su retoño.

-A-Ling ¿qué te he dicho de no despertar así a la gente?

De casualidad mira a su lado, Jiang Cheng todavía estaba dormido. 

¿Por qué soñó eso?

-A-Ling -lo toma entre sus brazos y lo abraza-. De ahora en adelante está prohibido las películas de Harry Potter.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

-Causa pesadillas -le da un besito en su frente y lo baja para que se vaya a jugar.

-El bebé nos quedó bonito A-Cheng.

Le da un beso en la comisura de sus labios, que de repente fue correspondido. Su marido se despertó y siguieron besándose hasta que su boca dolió.

-Te amo.

-Yo también.


End file.
